Love is for Children
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: A fluffy one-shot for Valentine's day. I just kinda sorta forgot to publish it on Valentine's day. So yeah. Basically, pure fluffy goodness for my favorite assassins. Read and review, please


**So I completely failed and forgot to post my Valentine's story on Valentine's day, so I'm really sorry. Hope you still like it!**

* * *

****"Tasha, its time to wake up."

"Don't want too. It's too early." Natasha mumbled back.

"It's 9:00 am, Tash. Time to get up." Clint replied.

"'S my day off." Natasha said into the pillow.

"Come on! It's Valentine's day, Tasha!"

"All the more reason not to wake up."

Clint shook his head as he tried not to laugh at Natasha. "What's so bad about Valentine's day, Nat?"

Natasha huffed. She knew she wasn't going to be allowed to go back to sleep, so she rolled over and looked sleepily at Clint.

"Valentine's day is about love, and love is for children."

"I thought we got past that." Clint murmured.

" So did I. But it's about having a family to love."

"A d you still don't think you have one." Clint finished, knowing this conversation perfectly.

"I don't, Clint."

"I've told you, Tasha, I'm your family. So are Phil, Maria, and Nick."

"Fury's hardly family." Natasha replied.

"Everyone knows he thinks of you as his terrifying daughter." Clint reminded her.

Natasha was silent, and Clint decided to speak again, hoping she wouldn't shoot him with the pistol she kept under her pillow.

"You have a family now, Natasha. You have a family, and they love you. I love you."

Natasha still didn't reply, and Clint started to worry. They'd been dating for a little while, but, surprisingly, Clint had only told her he loved her once, right after she agreed to go to dinner with him.

Finally, Natasha spoke. "I think... that is to say, I might..."

"Tasha?" Clint asked, wanting to hope, but not daring to.

Natasha sighed before trying to speak again. "I think I love you too."

Clint was too shocked to reply, so he just stared at her. Natasha was worried she'd said the wrong thing, so she quickly started speaking again, trying to express her feelings, something she still wasn't very good at.

"I was never taught how to love. I was always told that it was a weakness, and I believed it. I never thought it could be considered a strength. At least, not until you told me you loved me the first time. I don't have anything to compare this feeling to, because I've never felt it before. But I think it might be love. I think I love you." Natasha finished, still staring at Clint's blank expression.

Just when she was starting to worry that he'd never speak again, or worse, walk away from her, he replied to her confession.

"And how does that make you feel?" He asked, worried about her response.

"It makes me feel... scared." She stated. "Because its new, and different, and I don't like different very much, because different means change, and we both know I have issues with change.

"But it makes me happy, too. It makes me happy that they don't control me anymore, that they can't get in my head. And it makes me happy because I've wanted to love you for a long time, but I didn't really know how. But I think I know how now. I think I love you, a lot, and that makes me happy.

"So even though I'm scared of what could happen, I'm happy that something _could _happen."

Natasha stopped talking, and Clint's face finally changed. A large from crossed his face, and he reached out and grabbed Natasha, pulling her into his arms. A shriek escaped her mouth, but she'd deny it later. Clint covered her face and throat with light kisses, and Natasha pretended to struggle against his grip while she attempted to stifle her laughter.

When they'd finished laughing, Clint calmly released Natasha and got out of the bed. He made his way across the room to the bathroom and shut the door. When he reemerged, he was dressed in workout clothes.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked, trying to ignore the slight whine in her voice.

"I need to train." Clint responded as he walked to her side of the bed. "You can sleep until I'm done, but then we really do need to get out of the house."

Natasha sighed. Just as Clint turned, Natasha reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Tasha?" Clint asked as he turned back to face her, confusion clear on his face, uncertainty in Natasha's eyes.

"Could you... um..."

"Could I what, Tasha?" He'd never tell her, but he found her uncertainty quite adorable.

"Could you stay, and maybe... um... hold me?" She asked in a whisper.

Count was surprised, but nodded nonetheless. He pulled his workout clothes off and slid in next the Natasha clad only in his boxers. Natasha allowed him to get situated before she burrowed into his chest, inhaling his scent as it mingled with the faint traces of it on the shirt she'd stolen from him the night before.

Clint held her in silence for a moment, content to just stroke her hair.

Of course, his period of silence meant he had to say something borderline idiotic.

"So, basically, the Black Widow wanted to snuggle." He said, shooting her his ever-present smirk.

"Shut up, birdbrain. I know where you sleep." Natasha mumbled into his chest. Clint laughed at her threat, knowing she wouldn't do anything to seriously injure him.

"Is there any reason you picked now to become a snuggle-bug?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I've never had someone who I loved and trusted enough." Natasha whispered.

Clint held her closer and kissed her head. "You have me now, Tasha." He whispered. "And I'll hold you as long as you want me to."

Natasha smiled as she kissed his chest. She allowed her eyes to close as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you, Clint." She whispered, just before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Tash." He replied, the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Did anybody die from fluff overload? No? OK, good. Just so you know, this takes place before the Avengers, because I'm convinced they were secretly married in the movie, which means they would ha e started dating before they met any of the Avengers.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
